Elecciones de edad
by CriXar
Summary: Post-Entre las sombras. Eli da cuenta de que realmente ha perdido el toque para elegir nuevas personas para unirlas a la Banda de Shane.


-¡... cumpleaños feliz!- terminó de cantar la banda antes que de Eli soplara la llama en la cabeza de Burpy.

-Felicidades, amigo. Ahora eres un, eh... ¿casi adulto?- dijo Kord.

-Estoy segura de que aún cuenta como adolescente.- rió Trixie.

-Bah, de eso nada. Es obvio que sigue siendo un niño.- estableció el topoide.

-Mmm, no estoy muy seguro de eso, Pronto.- dijo el cumpleañero con una sonrisa tomando el cuchillo para dividir el pastel.- Los niños no van por ahí pateándole el trasero a los malos con un arma.

-No, pero los niños no suelen tener bien desarrollado su instinto de maldad.  
-¿Instinto de maldad?- preguntó el troll.

-Sí, ya saben. Esa alerta en tu mente que te indica que algo está mal en una persona.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Eli?- intervino la chica.

-Bueno, no es un secreto que el quinto miembro de la Banda no suele ser muy estable. Recién salimos de lo de Tad, Junjie fue un tiro de suerte y no creo que se hayan olvidado de Twist.

La entusiasta sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Eli, pero intentó mantener la compostura para no arruinar la celebración para los demás. Tomó aire pesadamente y levantó su cabeza mostrando una serenidad fingida.

-Sí me disculpan, necesito buscar algo en mi habitación.- afirmó antes de dejar la sala principal.

No hace falta mencionar las miradas de aterrador reproche que le dedicaron los otros dos lanzadores al topoide y el golpe en la cabeza por parte del troll.

Eli parecía tomarse realmente si tiempo, cosa que comenzó a hacer pensar a los demás que probablemente ya no estaba de humor para celebrar. Recogieron las cosas y se dispusieron a arreglarse para dormir.

Más antes de cerrar la pierde si habitación, Trixie pudo ver la luz de la lámpara del dormitorio de Eli colarse a través de la corta abertura de la puerta. En silencio se acercó y abrió esta procurando no haber demasiado ruido.

Dentro pudo ver al joven Shane recostado en su cama de espaldas a ella. Su respiración era pausada, asumió entonces que ya estaba dormido. Mas cuando ella intentó regresar a su cuarto sin ser descubierta...

-Sé que estás ahí...-escuchó decir a un adormilado Eli.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti. No bajaste de vuelta con nosotros.- respondió ella con tranquilidad.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.- dijo él levantándose para sentarse en la orilla de su cama. Fue entonces cuando su amiga pudo apreciar los decaídos ojos enmarcados en ojeras, sin dudas provocadas por el llanto.

-Eli...-murmuró sorprendida acercándose a él.

-Tiene razón, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Pronto. Lo que dijo antes. Mi juicio para elegir un quinto miembro para la Banda es realmente cuestionable.

-Pues... Tal vez sea por que la Banda no necesita un quinto miembro.- sugirió la pelirroja acercándose para tomar siento a su lado.- Puede que hayas tomado decisiones que resultaron mal, pero para eso estamos nosotros tres. Para apoyarte.

-Pero los pongo constantemente en riesgo por que no sé elegir bien a las personas.

-¿No sabes elegir bien a las personas?- preguntó ella con una ceja alzada.- ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haber elegido a Pronto? ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haber elegido a Kord? ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haberme elegido... a mí?

Eli agachó su mirada y sus lágrimas finalmente escaparon de sus ojos mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro de Trixie. Ella lo miró algo sorprendida al momento que sentía como sus brazos se enrollaban en su cintura. Jamás lo había visto así de vulnerable.

Recostó su cabeza contra la suya mientras acariciaba su espalda en busca de consolarle.

-Jamás me arrepentiría de haberos elegido a ninguno de ustedes.- susurró.-Son mi familia, una que no abandonaría ni reemplazaría jamás... y que espero que no me abandone a mí incluso después de todos los problemas en los que los he metido.

Trixie le estrujó contra ella esperando que los recuerdos de perder a su padre no salieran a flote de nuevo. No por aquella noche al menos.

-Eso no pasará.- le respondió con ternura besando su frente. El agarre de Eli sobre ella comenzó a suavizarse. Aquello le dio una pista de que comenzaba a calmarse.- ¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel, "casi adulto"?

-Sí...- afirmó Eli con un tono mimado, causando una risilla en Trixie. Con quince o dieciséis años, puede que aún viviera un niño en el Shane.

 ** _Y así los planetas se alinearon y la profecía de que algún día volvería a verse un fic de CriXar en los abandonados páramos de las historias en español de BajoTerra se cumplió..._**

 ** _Perdonen si me quedó muy melosa. Tengo influencia de Miraculous y ando muy sentimental._**

 _ **Este fic está dedicado a ClaritaGD. Anoche me daba unas vueltas por mis antiguos fandoms y di con su perfil. No es usual encontrar autores nuevos escribiendo de series "abandonadas", por llamarlas de un modo. Aparte, me causó mucha ternura que me mencionara como su autora favorita. (Cof, cof, ego...) ¡Un beso, chica!**_


End file.
